In disc brakes, it is common for a caliper to straddle a rotor that is fixed to an axle of a vehicle and the caliper is secured to an anchor that is fixed to the housing of the vehicle. The caliper has a bore therein that retains an actuation piston to define an actuation chamber with a first friction member connected to the actuation piston and a second friction member connected to an arm that extends from the caliper. The first and second friction members are located on opposite sides of the rotor and when pressurized fluid is supplied to the actuation chamber, the piston moves the first friction member toward the rotor while the caliper has pins that extend there from that slide in bores in the anchor to move the second friction into engagement with the rotor to effect a brake application. The following U.S. Patents may be considered as illustrative of such a disc brake and its corresponding functional operation: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,643; 4,530,423; 6,000,506 and 6,454,056. While all of the disc brakes disclosed by these patents have certain differences they function in a manner as describe above with the alignment of the caliper being achieved by the relationship of the pins with the bores in the anchor. Unfortunately the braking forces introduced into the anchor during a brake application can introduce a twisting moment into the caliper and as a result forces may impede the sliding of the pins within the bores during a brake application. This twisting moment can occur as the rail that extends from the anchor functions as a cantilever beam as the input force applied through the ear of the outboard friction pad moves the rail through a greater deflection than the input force applied through the ear of the inboard friction pad moves the rail. The twisting moment may not effect the functional sliding of the caliper when the input actuation forces are below a predetermined level but as the input actuation forces increase the twisting moment increased in a like manner until an adverse effect occurs in the sliding of the caliper on the pins. The disc brake disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,431; 4,222,466 and 4,591,028 teaches the use of yokes and levers to move friction pads into engagement with a rotor without introducing of sliding friction but the complexity of such linkage toggle arrangements have not received wide acceptance in the manufacture of disc brakes.